


Just Like Ronnie Sang

by thecheshirepussycat



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1960s, Fluff and Smut, Homophobic Language, M/M, Non graphic violence, Rimming, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:30:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecheshirepussycat/pseuds/thecheshirepussycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: It’s 1963 and Harry and Louis really shouldn’t have danced in front of the whole school. They also probably shouldn’t be in love, but it’s a bit too late for either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Ronnie Sang

**Author's Note:**

> So I was driving in my car and the song “Take Me Home Tonight" by Eddie Money came on and I was very inspired! This is the story I heard from that song, and it includes lyrics from "Be My Baby" by the Ronettes.

The school gym was brightly decorated with streamers and balloons. The big “Class of ‘63” sign that Louis had helped paint was hung up, for everyone to admire. There was already upbeat music coming from the live band stand and several groups on the floor dancing. Overall the night looked very promising, just like Louis and the rest of the Prom Committee had planned.

But not exactly like Louis planned. Here he was, dressed to the nines, with the prettiest girl in school on his arm, but it wasn’t how he planned. The night he had built up in his mind would have a single different detail. A detail that wasn’t allowed.

“Lou, everything looks wonderful.” Eleanor said. Their arms were linked and she was mostly pulling them into the gym. They had matching white with pink accents; her gown sparkled with glitter, while his suit fit him perfectly. Upon looking at them you would think they were an adorable couple. Louis thought they looked like siblings.

“Thanks El,” he smiled at her. “Do you see him anywhere?”

Eleanor bit her lip and peered into the crowd. She knew the only reason she was here. In fact, she was the only person in the school who knew, and Louis was very thankful for that. When her eyes settled on the other end of the gym, they widened and she was tempted to pull him away. “I see him Lou, but I’d rather you didn’t.”

“What’s that supposed to mean? C’mon Eleanor, where is he?” Louis asked, standing on his toes to see over the crowd. He always cursed his height.

The girl sighed and pointed to where Harry was. He happened to be dancing with some tall blonde girl; Louis wasn’t even sure what her name was. If you looked at Harry’s face, you would think his smile was genuine, but Louis knew his eyes were dead. Empty and devoid of color because they always were that way when he looked at anyone but Louis. The dancing wasn’t a jealousy thing. It was a safety thing.

“Lou, let’s go get some punch yeah?” Eleanor asked, trying anything to keep Louis happy. She yanked on his sleeve but he wouldn’t budge.

“No, i-it’s fine. Let’s go dance by them. I pulled you into this and I will feel terrible if don’t have any fun.” Louis insisted.

She happily agreed and they made their way over to that part of the floor. Louis made eye contact with Harry and for a brief moment time stopped. For a moment those dull green eyes of Harry’s lit up with life and a tiny spark of blue from Louis’. The mixed flecks of color that they shared were reminders form the universe that they were meant to be. But the moment ended when the stupid blonde stepped between them.

The next few songs were spent with Louis dancing with his best friend and Harry blatantly staring at him. He loved watching Louis, the way he moved so perfectly with the music, the way he would smile his own empty smile so well. This girl he was with was a cheap replacement, if that. She was too tall, too thin, too… not Louis. But she was the perfect cover.

The music changed to a steady drum beat and both boys stopped dancing. Harry’s eyes were already on Louis, but the latter had to turn around several times to find Harry.

_The night we met I knew I needed you so. And If I had the chance I’d never let you go._

Eleanor noticed Louis was no longer dancing and when she heard the song her lips quirked up in a smile. “This is your song, isn’t it?”

Louis’ jaw had gone slack and his eyes were wide looking at Harry. He nodded and she pushed him in his boyfriend’s direction. Eleanor made sure Louis was really walking over before she excused herself to the refreshments. Harry watched as Louis slowly approached him and his blonde was getting annoyed. He didn’t care though; instead he just pushed her aside and rambled through the crowd, not stopping until he was right in front of Louis.

_We’ll make ‘em turn their heads, every place we go. So won’t you please, be my, be my baby?_

“May I have this dance?” Harry asked with his low voice and a hand held up. Louis looked into those once again alive eyes, and took the hand happily.

Louis snaked his other hand up behind the taller boy’s neck, while Harry’s went to his back. They knew people were beginning to look at them, stare at these boys dancing so romantically together, but a single care wasn’t by them.

Harry was tall enough that Louis could rest his head right on his chest, chestnut brown hair tickling Harry’s neck. Their eyes were closed and they moved together, having spent many a night practicing to this song in Louis’ room.

_I’ll make you happy baby, just wait and see. For every kiss you give me, I’ll give you three._

Harry bent his head down so he could sing along into Louis’ ear. “ _Since the day I saw you, I have been waiting for you. You know I’ll adore you ‘til eternity._ ”

Louis giggled into Harry’s neck and started raking his fingers in the dark curls. The people around were mostly glaring, some were even frightful of them. It was silly, really, how people could be appalled by something as beautiful as two boys sharing a dance. They judged and hated and feared them, but Harry and Louis only saw each other in that moment. As the song played, the people around faded away until it was only them in an empty gym.

_Be my, be my baby. Be my little baby. My one and only baby. Say you’ll be my darlin’. Be my baby now._

Looking down at his gorgeous boy, so peacefully following Harry’s every step, eyes closed and smile playing at his lips, Harry couldn’t help but tilt his chin up. Louis opened his confused eyes, free hand going to Harry’s chest, and before he could ask what he was doing, Harry leaned down and connected their lips.

Louis forgot about the world around them and focused on kissing back. He opened his mouth and let Harry take control, licking into his mouth and pulling him ever closer. They became lost in it again, only feeling each other and their hands and their lips.

But when there were gasps around them did they remember the world was still there. Louis broke it off but didn’t back up, instead clutched Harry’s jacket harder. Now the stares were angry and shocked and instead of just a few people, it was everyone.

"They’re a couple of faggots!" A voice yelled from the surrounding crowd. The voice was from Will, most popular boy in school and all around complete jerk.

"Disgusting." Maddie, Will’s vile and cheaply dressed date, spat at them.

The angry faces around them started snickering at the comments. Frank, Will’s brutish friend, pushed his way through the crowd and cracked his knuckles. “Fucking poofters.”

“ _We aren’t bothering anyone._ Now just go back to your business and we’ll go back to ours.” Harry growled, holding tighter onto his Louis.

"Can’t do that, buddy.” Frank said, walking closer to them. Will, along with the other students, sneered at them, and backed up to form a circle. They knew a fight was coming. “Can’t have a couple of unnatural perverts like you two spreading your sickness around.”

"You tell ‘em Frankie!" the shrill voice of Ana, Frank’s date, came from behind the two boys.

That was when Eleanor jumped in after running back over when she saw the commotion. “Shut up you trashy bitch!”

Will grabbed her wrist tight and threw her on the ground. “God, did you know Louis was a homo? You fag-hag whore.”

The two boys broke apart and Harry sprung forward, grabbing Will by his collar, while Louis went down to help the now crying Eleanor.

"Don’t you fucking call her that!" Harry yelled, lifting Will off his feet and tossing him into Maddie, knocking them both over.

Frank charged forward and grabbed Harry from behind. Two more boys jumped out of the crowd and they started throwing punches at Harry. He fought back as best he could, but only his feet were able to keep them back. Harry threw his head back into Frank’s and when he knocked him out, he started wailing on the other bullies.

Now the students were starting to cheer them on, shouting “Fight! Fight! Fight~” in unison over the music.

Louis pulled Eleanor aside and begged her to just run home and not get hurt. When he was sure she was gone he ran back in and Harry had one guy out and was locked in a fight with the other one. Will got back up and ran to get back at Harry, but Louis tripped him. He growled and shoved Louis on the ground, kicking his ribs for good measure.

Harry managed to take out the final boy and went after Will. But Will turned just in time to get one good punch to Harry’s face. With blood dripping down his lips, Harry tackled Will into the cheering students. And it was then that someone from the faculty came in to break it up.

"That’s enough! All of you stop it right now!:" Mr. Harding, their assistant principle, yanked Harry off of Will and stood between them. "All of you need to leave this school _immediately!_ ”

Harry shook his jacket and wiped his mouth, before going over to Louis and picking him up bridal style. The crowd parted and Harry walked through the eerie silence. A silence that was broken by Will yelling one last threat.

"You guys better watch your backs from now on! I _guarantee_ it won’t be safe to walk these streets anymore.”

Louis sobbed from his sore ribs and wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck. “D-don’t listen to him Harry.” he whispered. “Just take me home, okay? I don’t want to let go of you.”

~~~

The drive to the Tomlinson’s house was quiet and tense; Harry was still strung up from the fight, but Louis never let go of his hand. They would have gone to Harry’s house but Louis’ mother was working the late shift at the hospital. The thing about Louis’ house is that it’s plenty far away from the school, but it’s also very close to Will’s house. With his last threat to them, Harry just didn’t think it was a good idea.

When they arrived at Louis’ house, Harry wouldn’t let him out until he knew they were alone. Harry got out, ran to the other side and helped Louis climb down from his seat. They jogged up to the door and quickly unlocked it to get inside.

Once inside the boys kicked off their shoes and hung their jackets on hooks next to the door.

"Harry, just go in the kitchen. I’ll grab my mother’s first aid from the closet." Louis said, walking through the living room and picking up his mother’s red box.

He went back to the kitchen to find Harry leaning back against the counter, a bag of ice held to his lips. Louis took the ice and threw it into the sink before starting with the first aid. “It’s really not that bad.”

"Had to let him get one good punch in." Harry said. He hissed when Louis rubbed a towel with antibacterial on the cut.

Louis just laughed and rolled his eyes. “Oh, so you _let_ him punch you? I see.”

"Of course. It was the polite thing to do." Harry stayed quiet while Louis continued to clean the blood from his face. He tried not to stare at the cute scrunch of concentration on his face, but he couldn’t help it. "You’re so beautiful."

"You’ve looked better."

"I mean it Louis."Harry stopped the tiny hand moving along his face. He put down the towel and kissed Louis’ palm. "From the moment I first saw you, I knew you would always be the most beautiful thing I ever saw."

Louis blushed and looked away. “Stop being a sap.”

"I’m not trying to be!" Harry chuckled as he pulled Louis in by his waist. "I just wanted you to know that, because… well I was going to tell you at the dance but…"

Louis put his hands up to interrupt him. “It’s fine Harry. I know it was just for our safety and all that.”

"I couldn’t keep my eyes off you." Harry said. He bent down and kissed Louis’ forehead. "As soon as you walked in, I felt ridiculous even being near T—"

"Don’t say her name." Louis spat.

"Sorry. But you know why we did it right? I mean, just look at what happened after only one dance, one kiss. I don’t know what I would do if we had to endure that every day." Harry sighed, but he was right. They probably would have been dead by now if anyone knew about their relationship.

"You are aware that there is still one more week until graduation right?" Louis pointed out. He didn’t want to go back to school only to get pushed around and hurt by ignorant teenagers. And all for what? A piece of paper saying they made it out.

"We don’t have to go!" Harry exclaimed. "Technically final grades are in and we’ve already graduated. It’s just a ceremony we would be going tp."

"What do you suggest we do then?" Louis asked sarcastically. He let his hands fall to Harry’s chest and rest there. His eyebrow cocked up, waiting for Harry to answer with a probably not-at-all well thought out idea.

"You could always run away with me." Harry whispered. His hands slid from their positions on Louis’ waist to his back, fingers spread out enough to cover the whole thing.

"D-don’t say something so silly." Louis sobbed. He couldn’t help but get upset by Harry joking about them. Their very lives could be on the line every time they step out the door now and Louis couldn’t take Harry not being serious. "Y-you can’t just say something like that."

Harry was where Louis’ tears stained his shirt, and Harry wasn’t expecting that. He tilted Louis’ chin up with two fingers and winced when he saw how red and wet his eyes were. Louis was too stubborn to look back up Harry, so the taller boy settled for kissing him.

It was easy to keep Louis’ attention when they kissed. Even now when he was trying so hard to think and not let Harry make up stupid requests, he couldn’t stop his mind from blanking. He thought of nothing but Harry’s tongue in his mouth and his hands squeezing his back. His skin tingled when Harry sighed and dug his, albeit blunt, fingernails through his shirt.

Louis’ hands were still on Harry’s chest and he was certainly considering just tugging on his boyfriend’s curls, but instead he pushed him away, rolling his eyes. “Might as well take me upsta—ah!”

Harry scooped Louis up by the back of him thighs, causing the boy to squeal and wrap them around his slender waist. He was practically running the familiar path to the stairs while Louis kissed and bit at his neck. Harry groaned when he reached the stairs and tripped over his own feet, sending them both toppling to the ground and landing on the stairs with a thud.

"Ow, shit!" Louis whined and rubbed his arse where he landed on the hard step.

"At least you have a nice cushion to break the fall." Harry smirked, which earned his a light slap on the cheek. He just continued to grin and then kiss Louis again, fingers going to the buttons on his shirt.

After a bit of struggling from not wanting to break the kiss to see what he was doing, Harry tore open Louis’ shirt, buttons flying around them. Louis pouted but still helped Harry remove the shirt, then yanked the latter’s over his head. The materials were thrown carelessly into the living room, neither boy really cared as they got back on their feet and ran to Louis’ room. Along the way pants, ties, and socks were lost so both of them were only in their boxers by the time Harry was pushing Louis back on his bed.

"Oh fuck, Harry I might be out of lubricant." Louis groaned. He reached over into his bedside table and found that he was indeed, lacking in that department. "Shit, it’ll hurt without."

Harry jumped up from the bed with a snap of his fingers. “There was Vaseline in the first aid kit! Just let me run and get it, don’t you move.”

He bolted out the door and Louis sat up on his elbows while he waited. When he heard Harry running back, a loud thud and _Ow, fuck!_ came from the hallway. “Careful dear, you already hurt your pretty face enough for tonight.”

Harry slowly opened the door, Vaseline in hand, and ran a hand through his hair. “Don’t mind that. Your pants just decided to jump up and trip me. No big deal.”

"Good then get over hear and fuck me already." Louis said, spreading his legs.

Harry smiled a toothy smile and ran to his spot between them. “You shouldn’t use such language. What would people say?”

"I really think they wouldn’t get past the me being a boy having sex with another boy to care about my language, Harold." Louis joked.

"Especially when we aren’t even married yet!" Harry gasped mockingly.

Louis’ face softened and he touched on Harry’s cheek for a moment. “You wanna marry me?”

Harry blushed red all the way from his cheeks down to his stomach. “Um, er… I mean it’s not exactly… well, yeah.”

"Oh, Harry I—"

"Hey! We can’t get sappy when I’m this hard, okay?" Harry said, grinding his clothed erection down into Louis’. They both moaned, and Louis’ head dropped back against his pillow.

"Right, yeah. Back to the matter at hand." Louis gasped.

He tried to bring Harry level with him, but the other boy hit his hands away. Instead he set the Vaseline next to them on the bed and kissed his way up Louis’ left leg. There was a very prominent bulge in Louis’ boxers, but Harry wasn’t going to touch him there just yet. He tugged on the underwear and Louis lifted his hips so he could pull them off, releasing his thick pulsing cock. Once they were gone, Harry perched the leg from before onto his shoulder and then ducked down, hot breath flowing over Louis’ leaking cock.

"Harry, come _on._ ” Louis whined, wiggling his hips up to Harry’s face.

Harry brought his hand down onto Louis’ side and held him in place. “A little patience please.”

He kissed the base of Louis’ cock before moving down lower and lifting his hips up a little more. Harry spread Louis’ cheeks and the smaller boy’s breath hitched when a cool air was blown on his hole. He didn’t hesitate when he felt Louis’ reaction, to kiss the pink muscle, nipping slightly at his rim. Louis’ breathing was becoming harsher and his heartbeat sped up while Harry left little licks and kisses around the area.

One of Louis’ hands went to Harry’s curls, but instead of yanking him away or pushing him closer, the hand just tangled into the hair and stayed put. His other hand went to his own mouth, and he bit down to keep from crying out. Normally Harry would be telling Luis to just be as loud as he wanted, especially since they were alone, but he figured that could just wait for later.

Without looking Harry reached over and unscrewed the cap from the Vaseline, dipping three of his fingers and swirling them around, just like his tongue, so they were slippery enough. He moved his mouth away and inserted one finger, pushing all the way in the way in. He pulled it back out and in again and again, Louis biting harder into his hand and whimpering at the movement. When the tight hole was loose enough, Harry shoved a second finger in, earning a cry from Louis, and brought his tongue back in, circling around the fingers. The Vaseline was bitter to the taste, but Louis’ skin was sweeter, muskier and Harry loved it.

“ _Harry_ , another.” Louis begged, his hips swiveling down onto the fingers thrusting inside him. Harry granted him his third finger, even though he thought he wasn’t quite ready for it. Louis moaned as Harry loosened him up and tugged Harry’s hair. “Come on, I’m ready.”

"Alright, no patience then." Harry said with a huff, taking off his boxers and collecting more Vaseline and slicking up his cock.

Louis rolled his eyes. “ _Shut up_ and get inside me.”

Harry was going to respond, but he absolutely loved when Louis got needy like this. He loved when Louis got bossy and pouty and basically to the point of bullying Harry into fucking him. It was just so adorable and really, _really_ sexy to Harry. There was nothing Harry loved more than pleasing his boy, but it was also nice to keep him hanging before he did just that. So, he crawled back up Louis’ body, cock in one hand to line up with Louis’ hole and Louis’ fingers intertwined in the other.

Louis whimpered when Harry pushed past the ring of muscle and into the tight heat of his arse. Harry held in his breath, heat spreading up his body and coming out in a low moan on Louis’ shoulder. He remembers the first time they did this, Louis told him to stop just after the head of his dick was in because it hurt so much. Louis cried a lot and Harry considered never trying again or even bottoming himself, but Louis was stubborn and wouldn’t let him stop.

But now Louis was better; he could take the pain, if there ever was any, and wouldn’t even think of letting Harry bottom. Harry stopped when he was all the way in and sat up on his with his hands on either side of Louis’ face. Louis’ own hands gripped tightly onto Harry’s biceps and wrapped his legs around his back. He took a few seconds before nodding his head and Harry moved out and then back in.

He kept up the slow pace until he thought Louis could take more, the high pitched whimpers an indication of pleasure. Harry dropped down to his elbows and changed the angle, hitting inside Louis harder. He shifted his hips and found the bundle of nerves inside Louis, causing the smaller boy to cry out.

“ _Fuck,_ right there Harry.” Louis gasped with his broken voice. The pain in his ribs from earlier returned and he tried to ignore it, but it was getting a bit much. “Har-Harry, slow down. M-my ribs—”

"Oh, Louis I’m sorry." Harry apologized. He slowed down his thrusts and leaned over on one side so his right hand could massage the sore area.

He took a slower pace; strong and hard hits to Louis’ prostate that brought them both close to the edge. Harry grunted every time he hit inside Louis, and Louis returned with even louder _uh uh uhs_. Sweat rolled off their bodies and Harry reveled in the way it glistened on Louis’ tanned skin. They were too close now to hold off any longer, so Harry brought his hand to Louis’ cock, and he started jerking him off.

"I’m c-close." Louis told him, hands snaking up behind Harry’s back and digging into the skin, hopefully leaving crescent shaped marks.

Harry nodded and moved his hand and hips faster, bringing them closer and closer until Louis was screaming out his name and spurting onto their chests. It only took a few more thrusts into the sensitive boy before Harry was coughing and coming deep inside him. He rode out both their orgasms until Louis was hitting him to get him to stop.

He pulled out slowly and collapsed next to Louis, picking up his hand and kissing the back of it. “Run away with me.”

It wasn’t a question. It was a silly request made up on the spot like in the kitchen earlier. It was Harry begging, pleading for him to leave with him and never look back. It was Harry suggesting a future with him, and maybe, _just maybe_ , it could be full of happiness and no judgment or hate. Nobody would hate them for loving each other, nor would they call them unnatural or sick. Nobody would try to cure them and they would have friends and a family that would love them.

"Where will we go?"

Harry sucked in a deep breath. “Will? You’ll do it?”

Louis turned over on his side and propped up on an elbow to look at Harry properly. “I’ll go to the ends of the earth with you.”

Harry rolled over and tackled Louis into a deep kiss. “God, I don’t even know Lou, but we’ll figure that out as we go. We could just pack up what we need, get in the car and drive until we run out of gas. I don’t care.”

Louis laughed between the pressing together of lips, because Harry was being so completely cute. “Okay, okay, sounds like a plan. But what if where we go next is worse? I can’t hide like this forever.”

"I know babes, but you have to have a little faith. I won’t stop until we can find a place where I can show off to everyone my beautiful," he kissed Louis’ cheek "gorgeous," his forehead "sexy," his neck "and perfect love of my life." He finished with one last quick kiss to Louis’ lips.

Louis sighed. “Just promise me that no matter how long it takes to find this place you hope exists, you won’t ever leave me.”

"Never."

"Good." Louis chirped.

He started kissing Harry again, hands on his cheeks and leg draped over his waist. They made out for what felt like hours, but in reality was only a few minutes. They were both breathless and semi hard by the time Harry was pulling away and smiling up at Louis.”What do you say we get some sleep and start up on the brilliant plan in the morning, yeah?”

Louis considered for a moment before grinning and shaking his head. “Or, or you could just fuck me all night, until the sun comes up and then we could sleep in the afternoon. Then after all that sleeping we could just make all the plans tomorrow night over dinner.”

Harry groaned and pushed his face into the pillow below him. “Have I ever told you how much I love you? Because it’s a lot. I love you a lot.”

"Well, I love you a lot too." Louis giggled. "Now, come on, let’s go again."

**_FIN_ **


End file.
